


taking sides

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Domestic, Happy Ending, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d been together for six months now. It was going great. They rarely argued and the sex was amazing. So when she and Isaac got into it over something as silly as the brand of orange juice to buy, Boyd was floored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taking sides

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: boyd x erica x isaac + you're taking his side in this?

They’d been together for six months now. It was going great. They rarely argued and the sex was amazing. So when she and Isaac got into it over something as silly as the brand of orange juice to buy, Boyd was floored.

“What,” Boyd said with a flat tone, it wasn’t even a question, just a statement of disbelief.

“Isaac’s being an idiot about my life choices,” Erica snarled. In truth, it was almost a shriek.

“I am not. Erica, you’re-“ Isaac started.

“If you end that sentence in being an idiot, I swear to all the Gods that there will be no more sex in this house for the next six weeks.”

She was furious, her eyes glowing supernatural yellow.

“Are you really going to withhold sex because Isaac doesn’t agree with your choice of vodka mixer?” Boyd asked, somewhere between stunned and amazed. Their girl did look beautiful when she was angry. He wanted to push her up against the cabinet and ravage her instead of having this petty argument.

Her nostrils flared at the smell of his desire and she sauntered up to him, hands running up his arms. Peering up from under his eyelashes, she asked demurely, “You’re taking his side in this?”

He blinked, one, twice. Then he realized that he was caught, like a fish on a hook, and he didn’t know what to say, so he pulled her against him into a rough, heated kiss. She didn’t even struggle, just leaned into his strong arms.

She felt Isaac come up beside them to wrap one arm around the two of them. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, nipping along her throat until he had her full attention.

“I’m sorry I was being an idiot,” he said against her cheek while pitting the full force of those baby blue eyes on Boyd.

Then she pressed her soft lips to his, her way of an apology, and whispered, “Let’s take this upstairs.”

 


End file.
